Lipson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,168, patented Mar. 19, 1991, describes an advanced state-of-the-art portable limb support device that offers multi-positional capabilities. The device may be made of a variety of materials, including metals and/or plastics. A number of the embodiments specifically disclosed by Lipson require a multitude of parts to make; consequently, the fabrication of such devices tends to be expensive.
Though the Lipson patent provides a substantial degree of adjustability, there is a limitation to the levels of adjustment. For example, the conjoining arms extending from the base and the trough are telescoping tubes 44 and 46, that are limited, even in the case of FIG. 6, in the number of points of adjustment. In addition, where the tubes are frictionally engaged by a nut and bolt combination, there is a limit to the amount of weight the limb support trough can sustain, either in a single use or over a period of time.
There is a need for a multi-positional portable limb support device having some of the capabilities of the Lipson device that is simple and less costly to manufacture. There is a need for a multi-positional portable limb support device having increased adjustability and being capable of supporting the weight of a limb in the limb support trough while maintaining the desired adjustment. There is a need for a multi-positional portable limb supporter that is made by the least costly plastic fabrication processes, wholly formed of plastic, yet is durable and lightweight. In order to assure low cost, the device should be made from the minimum of parts and the parts should be easy to assemble.